gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/My Brutally Honest Opinion On The Upcoming Ninja Turtles Movie
Foreword Okay, so a lot of fans are speaking out against Michael Bay, Paramount, and their upcoming Ninja Turtles reboot. They are voicing a lot of hatred towards the new series due to basically (well at least SO FAR) three changes. Basically, the name change, the fact they aren't gonna be teenagers, and the fact that they will no longer be mutants. At first, I was a little outraged, but then I started to think and as I thought, I warmed up to the idea. Why? Because I'm gonna wait until the movie is released to form my opinion. Why? Because I feel that anyone who hates this movie and all involved with it because of the changes is, in my brutally honesy opinion, a hypocrite. Why? Because so much has changed over the years that these liberties being taken pale in comparison to others made in the past that fans accepted or overlooked. So why now are they getting all up in arms? Two words: Michael Bay. People hear his named attached to a movie and automatically think "Hey, I am supposed to hate this." BUT, let's take a little look into the past at times when Michael Bay remade/adapted a movie and didn't screw it up as exected and think maybe, we should give him a chance. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Remake Face it, its considered one of the very best horror movie remakes and some people and critics even say it surpassed the original. Even then he took a few liberties with the story and GUESS WHAT? IT WORKED. Transformers Face it, they were pretty good. A LOT BETTER than people expected. And they made a lot of money and became a huge franchise. The Liberties Taken So, that being said, you are all thinking, well what about all the changes. If you think this is the first Turtles media to change things drastically or take liberties, you are sorely mistaken and it's unfair to put all the hate on Michael Bay for things other people have done before. And some took liberties that were far worse. Let's review how the Turtles have changed over the past, shall we? The Name Change Is it REALLY so bad to go from Teenage Mutant Turtles to Ninja Turtles? No because Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have long been shortened to Ninja Turtles in all forms of media and even in conversation by you and your friends as kids. It's not as bad as the CGI movie that basically IGNORED the first three movies and shortened it to TMNT...and that wasn't the abbreviation. IT WAS THE TITLE. Also, it isn't even the first time a type of Turtles media has used just Ninja Turtes. Hell, the old Next Mutantation TV Show was officially named Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. And yes it was kinda crappy but we can't blame the name. It was the actors, fair and sqaure. Bad acting was abound. Even with the new name, did it still feel like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Yes, even with one of the worse versions of Shredder ever. But he wasnt as bad as Shredders have been in other media. More on that later. Differences Between Forms of Media The TMNT comics, live action movies, and cartoons have all had their share of differences and liberties, some worse than what Paramount plans. here is a comparison. Category:Blog posts